


Power Trip

by checktheargyle



Series: Hell's Management Trainee Program [5]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, demon!shinee, lee jinki is evil, lee jinki might be the next lord of hell, rotation #1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checktheargyle/pseuds/checktheargyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of Hell's Management Trainee Program, Lee Jinki was assigned to Ueda's non-existent department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Trip

**Author's Note:**

> In a universe where pretty boys rule Heaven and Hell, the current Lord of Hell decided to start a management trainee program, purely for self-entertainment. Part of the "[Way Up High, Or Down Low](http://archiveofourown.org/series/18244)" alternate universe.

When Jinki thought about it, he'd like to ~~blame~~ credit the current Lord of Hell for this power trip he's been on. The old Lee Jinki couldn't care less about the demons around him, preferring to hang out alone in Hell's Kitchen where the Head Chef always had food ready for him. It was also in Hell's Kitchen where he became acquainted with the Lord of Hell, though the other hadn't yet ascended the throne back then.

The strange thing was, Jinki couldn't even remember the exact conversation. All he remembered was starting to test the waters, trying to manipulate those around him, and having utmost satisfaction in being able to control others, like he owned them. And if anyone went out of line, there was always his useful weapon, The Ttakbam.

Jinki was pretty sure that none of his skills would help him this time though. He cursed. There was a heavy suspicion that the current Lord of Hell was testing him, assigning him to Ueda, of all demons. Ueda, who didn't talk to you unless he thought you were worth his precious time. Ueda, who had a reputation of vanquishing other demons who he deemed unsightly. 

"Do you have a condition of some sort?" Ueda had asked after the second day of witnessing Jinki collide into things, tripping on air, and making jokes so cold that Ueda had to start a fire just to keep things more comfortable.

Jinki stiffened. Was this the end of his demon life? 

"Erm, Jonghyun and Kibum did say I have one."

"Jonghyun is that dumb kid working for Yuichi right now right?"

Jinki nodded.

"Hm, I just remembered that Yuichi recently acquired a really nice couch for his office lounge." Ueda said, changing the topic as quickly as he had started it. "Let's head there."

That, really, was the turning point for Jinki, and he almost thanked Heavens for it. With Jonghyun's presence, it was like Jinki got his mojo back. After all, while Jonghyun could be a total asshole sometimes, he could turn into a cute puppy with just a few careful words from Jinki. Truthfully, he doesn't really know why it works. It just happens.

Minho's endless text messages had helped Jinki's image too. Every time the younger demon sent him a message, Jinki would take a quick glance, click the 'delete' button, then shove his phone back into his pocket. Eventually, Ueda had gotten irritated by the incessant beeping and had demanded Jinki tell him who the 'annoying idiot' messaging him was.

"Oh, it's just Minho. He's a bit of an attention whore, to put it mildly."

Ueda had raised an eyebrow, half-surprised by Jinki's words, yet not really either, especially after he had witness the way Jinki had Jonghyun in the palm of his hand. He was starting to get more interested in this demon kid who might have some sort of multiple personality disorder.

"And the one that keeps calling you? I assume it's a different attention whore, since you actually answer the calls."

Jinki smiled brightly. "That's Kibum."

"Your favourite?"

Jinki shook his head, the smile never leaving his face. "I like all four of them equally."

"Four?" Ueda laughed. "You're really lucky that Kame bribed me into not to killing any of you management trainees just for getting on my nerves. Just as well that you've turned out not to be as stupid as I initially thought you were."

"Does that mean you're not going to kill me?"

"I don't know. I might accidentally kill you if you continue with those corny jokes."

"I'll try not to."

"Speaking of trying... I think it's time for you try your hand at misappropriation."

"Eh? What? You're going to teach me?"

"Albeit reluctantly. After all, I have yet to reveal my trade secrets to anyone else."

"Then, why me?"

Ueda shrugged. "Figured it'd be fun having you to be next in line for the throne. Better than having Kame being the next Lord of Hell."

Next in line. Throne. The next Lord of Hell. Jinki grinned.

"Cool."


End file.
